Perpetual Holographic Avatar / NanoTech Offensive Monsters
| HistoryText = PHANTOMS (Perpetual Holographic Avatar / NanoTech Offensive Monsters) are creatures created by Mysterio. They are a combination of solid light holographic technology with the symbiote substance Mysterio found in one of the meteorite shards that landed on Earth. There are four sizes of PHANTOMS in each area of the game. Tokyo, Japan The symbiote index of the PHANTOMS are at 5% at maximum. Recon Drone Game description: This is the earliest form of a PHANTOM prototype. Its small size makes its hard-light core very unstable and prone to overload. This flaw can be used as a convenient grenade in the heat of battle. Infantry Unit Game description: Filling out the ranks of the basic PHANTOM prototype army is the Infantry Unit. Although dangerous in large numbers, this model's self-preservation logic takes over when threatened with large attacks. Shock Trooper Game description: This early PHANTOM prototype lacks the complexity of later models. Although it is heavily armed with multiple plasma cannons, a simple Web Line Trip can send it into a clumsy trigger-happy frenzy. Unit Commander Game description: Before PHANTOMS gained transportation technology, this Commander would transport Drones into battle. A design flaw in the model causes it to expose its fragile hard-light core when deploying Drones. Tangaroa Island The symbiote index of the PHANTOMS are at 9%. Mystic Seeker Game description: The symbiote driven light-core of these advanced PHANTOM drones allow for more advanced logic. Their size still creates a very unstable and explosive internal energy source. Tribal Hunter Game description: A higher symbiote index gives this PHANTOM model a predatory hunter's instinct. When they twirl their weapon, a single well placed Web Shot will disrupt their targeting logic. Tusk Berserker Game description: The larger symbiote index has given this PHANTOM model a nasty temper. It will sometimes lash out with huge punches or its energy ball attack. Avoiding either of these attacks will stun it for a short time. Spirit Warrior Game description: This PHANTOM has learned that a good defense is as important as a massive club. It will use its shield to cover its face and belly but it can only cover one at a time, so pick your targets carefully. Cairo, Egypt The symbiote index of the PHANTOMS are at around 29%. Scarab Drone Game description: In order to adapt to its surroundings, this PHANTOM model has taken on aspects of the flying scarab beetle. It flies quickly, so wait until it stops moving and quickly grab it out of the air. Darkwing Soldier Game description: These PHANTOMS have mastered the art of boomerang throwing. They are very agile during combat so slow them down with Web Stun. If they're tied up, they can't catch their returning weapons. Sorcerer of Anubis Game description: A dangerous and smart PHANTOM model. These cautious beasts prefer to keep their distance and lob explosive projectiles. They can't target if they can't see you coming so Blind them before attacking. Pestilence Lord Game description: This advanced PHANTOM model has evolved to overcome many weaknesses. While still susceptible to normal attacks, an unrelenting barrage of Web Stun will make the fight a lot easier. Stokerstov, Transylvania The symbiote index of the PHANTOMS are at 53%. Phantasm Game description: As recon units, these PHANTOMS have adapted to resemble ghosts and use Transylvanian superstition to their advantage. Despite their appearance they are still quite solid and very explosive. Skeletal Soldier Game description: These PHANTOMS prefer to fight from long range, hurling their axes with deadly accuracy. If you do choose to fight them in close quarters be prepared to dodge their lightning-fast footwork. Howling Berserker Game description: Modeled after classic horror movie design, these PHANTOMS have the look and temper of the fabled werewolf. Fight them carefully as they will attack with unmatched ferocity before having to rest. Ghost Summoner Game description: Filling the role of an armored guard, these PHANTOMS will summon Phantasms into the battle. While they are summoning, they will expose their fragile power center, so be ready to attack. Annapurna Nepal The symbiote index of the PHANTOMS in the area are above 50% and increasing. Symbiote Drone Game description: Though still technically a hard-light hologram, these PHANTOMS contain so much symbiote energy that they are almost perfect copies of Venom's personality. Finish them quickly. Symbiote Stalker Game description: Sharing the symbiote energy that runs their hard-light cores has given these PHANTOMS a mob-like personality. They will attack in groups and attempt to swarm targets. Stay mobile and fight hard. Symbiote Bomber Game description: These larger symbiote PHANTOMS have adapted more of the sadistic aspect of Venom's personality. They prefer to stay back from combat and pepper the battlefield with explosive symbiote bombs. Symbiote Warrior Game description: The pinnacle of symbiote powered hard-light technology. These PHANTOMS have adapted the symbiotic shape shifting powers to create weapons and armor. Time your strikes carefully and be ready to dodge. PHANTOM Types File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Recon Drone from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Recon Drone File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Infantry Unit from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Infantry Unit File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Shock Trooper from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Shock Trooper File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Unit Commander from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Unit Commander File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Mystic Seeker from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Mystic Seeker File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Tribal Hunter from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Tribal Hunter File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Tusk Berserker from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Tusk Berserker File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Spirit Warrior from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Spirit Warrior File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Scarab Drone from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Scarab Drone File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Darkwing Soldier from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Darkwing Soldier File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Sorcerer of Anubis from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Sorcerer of Anubis File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Pestilence Lord from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Pestilence Lord File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Phantasm from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Phantasm File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Skeletal Soldier from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Skeletal Soldier File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Howling Berserker from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Howling Berserker File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Ghost Summoner from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Ghost Summoner File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Symbiote Drone from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Symbiote Drone File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Symbiote Stalker from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Symbiote Stalker File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Symbiote Bomber from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Symbiote Bomber File:Perpetual Holographic Avatar NanoTech Offensive Monsters Symbiote Warrior from Spider-Man Friend or Foe 001.jpg|Symbiote Warrior | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Mysterio | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Mysterio Experiment Category:Symbiote Hybrids Category:Symbiote-Derived Items Category:Mysterio's Equipment Category:Holography Category:Drones